Antabolis Informant
Antabolis Informant is the second quest in the main questline of , after "Report to Caius Cosades." Background Caius Cosades will ask the Nerevarine to visit Hasphat Antabolis in the Fighters Guild in Balmora, to learn what he knows about the Sixth House. Hasphat asks for an ancient artifact to be retrieved from a Dwemer Ruin and delivered to him before sharing the information. Objectives #Get orders from Caius Cosades. #Find Hasphat Antabolis in the Fighters Guild, and ask for Information about the Nerevarine and the Sixth House secret cult. #Retrieve the Dwemer puzzle box from the Dwemer citadel of Arkngthand and bring it back to Hasphat. #Deliver Hasphat's notes to Caius. #(Optional) Receive the key for the lower levels of Arkngthand from Hasphat. Walkthrough Hasphat Antabolis Hasphat will confirm that he does indeed have information for Caius. However, he wants something in return: A Dwemer Puzzle Box. He then explains that one can be found in Arkngthand, northeast of Moonmoth Legion Fort. The Nerevarine will journey on foot to the ancient citadel, with the help of Hasphat's instructions. Following the road to Molag Mar until a fork at the foot of hill, then taking the path that goes up that hill. Then, a little further, the ancient city of Arkngthand can be seen beyond a bridge that spans over the Foyada Mamaea. A bandit, Snowy Granius, is guarding the bridge. Arkngthand After dealing with the bandit and a few Cliff Racers, across the bridge, there is a little serpentine path going up. It leads around the scattered ruined towers of the citadel, to the main entrance. The doorway is hidden behind a round stone. Once the Nerevarine activates a handle on a pipe not far from the door, as indicated by Hasphat, the stone will reveal the entrance. It leads directly into a large cavern, called Hall of Centrifuge, one of the maze-like sublocations of the ruins. From the entrance, some stairs followed by a stone ledge lead all the way down, where Frink Ruuz is guarding three large doors. Above these doors there is another ledge, which can be accessed by a ramp on the side. On this ledge, another door, hidden on the side, opens into the Cells of Hollow Hand. Inside Boss Crito is patrolling. It is within this small cell that the Dwemer box can be found. It is located on the lower shelf on the southern side of the room, there are many crates, around the room, filled with low level loot. After dispatching the hostile bandits, the Nerevarine will acquire the Dwemer Puzzle Box and may choose to leave and return, or delve further into the citadel. This can be done, either through one of the three doors into the Weepingbell Hall, on the west side of the Hall of Centrifuge or on the east side, a little further back up the rocky ledge, into the other Cell of Hollow Hand. Each room and each corridor is patrolled by bandits, Dwemer Animunculi and Dwarven Spectres. Return to Hasphat Antabolis Once back in the Fighters Guild, in Balmora, the Nerevarine will return the Puzzle Box to Hasphat. He will keep his promise and offer "Hasphat's Notes for Cosades" (Which can be read with no penalty). It is now possible to return to Caius Cosades with the note for the completion of the quest, and receive the reward. Optional: Delving deeper into Arkngthand If the Nerevarine did not have a high enough lockpicking skill during the visit to Arkngthand, it is possible, after completion of this quest, to return and speak to Hasphat about the Puzzle Box. He will reveal to the Nerevarine that it was, in fact, a plan for a Key, which he will offer. The Key can be used to open the doors that can be found further within the citadel, to encounter higher level enemies and find valuable loot. Rewards *Information about the Sixth House (House Dagoth) *Increased rank in the Blades *Key to Arkngthand Journal de:Antabolis-Informant es:Informador Antabolis ru:Информация от Антаболиса fr:Antabolis l'informateur